


Doubts

by YamiHikari01



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Luffy centric, Luffy is only human, Luffy is scarred, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, experimental oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHikari01/pseuds/YamiHikari01
Summary: As Luffy leaves Fuschia old doubts resurface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how my first fanfiction turned out. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I apologize for any OOC-ness.

I watched as Fusciha village slowly faded into the sea's horizon. As I did so my old doubts and insecurities resurfaced. Making me question myself once more.

Am I really strong enough to be captain of a pirate crew? To be the Pirate King like I promised Shanks I would?

But, I know that I'm much stronger than I was ten years ago. Surely, I must be strong enough now to be a captain. And I must become the Pirate King. I promised him that I would and I don't break my promises. Besides, it's my dream. It would be foolish to give up now. I mustn’t give up!

But what if one of my nakama got hurt because of my inability to swim like Shanks?! It would destroy me to know that I caused my nakama harm because I can't swim! I would never ever be able to forgive myself! But would they even bother saving me in the first place if I ever needed them to?

What's wrong with me?! Of course they would save me if I needed them to do so! They're my nakama! Enough with all of this self-doubt! From now on I'll become stronger so that my nakama won't get hurt especially, like Shanks did. No one will ever lose a limb for me again!

I'll put together the strongest crew in the world! They will be the best nakama ever! When I become the Pirate King I'll return home and show them how strong I've become. Then I will return Shanks' hat to him. However, I must not waver ever again from now on. Because if I do my dream won't come true. So I vow that I will never falter again.


End file.
